¿Por qué tenía que pasar?
by TheMentalistCastle
Summary: Beckett tiene un hermano. Nunca habló de él a sus compañeros de la 12th pero un día, se ve obligada a hacerlo cuando recibe una llamada espeluznante.
1. Chapter 1

1

Entre risas, charlas y burlas se les paso a todos gran parte de la mañana. Castle había traído comida de aquel restaurante chino que tanto le encantaba a Kate para que todos pudieran comer en la sala de descanso de la comisaría y así poder pasar más tiempo junto a Beckett. Cuando todos se lo estaban pasando en grande metiéndose con Castle, el móvil de la detective empezó a sonar y esta salió de la sala disculpándose pero llevándose consigo una taza de café que Castle la preparo.

Kate – Beckett

Desconocido – ¿Katherine Beckett?

Kate – Si, Soy yo…. ¿Quien es usted?

Desconocido – La llamamos desde el hospital The Galery en Sacramento, California.. Su hermano a sido ingresado en el hospital esta misma mañana, ahora mismo esta en medio de una operación en el quirófano debido a que recibió una apuñalada en el lado derecho del pecho.

En ese instante, cuando la detective oyó las palabras hermano y apuñalada, sus manos dejaron de hacer fuerza y la taza de café cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en miles de diminutos pedacitos, que en pocas milésimas de segundo se esparcieron por el suelo de la comisaría. Debido al estruendo de la taza chocando contra el suelo, los 4 compañeros salieron de la sala de descanso en dirección a donde estaba Beckett, todos llevaban una cara de preocupación por su amiga pero sobre todo el escritor, quien pudo ver la mayor expresión de tristeza, preocupación y culpabilidad que jamás había visto en la cara de su queridísima detective.

Kate - ¿Sobrevivirá? – Fueron las únicas palabras que beckett pudo decir, mientras unas lagrimas empezaron a caer pos su rosto.

Desconocido – Lo siento pero estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, no puedo darla una respuesta hasta que no salga del quirófano. Es necesario que venga ya que no hemos encontrado otro familiar cercano exceptuando a su padre, pero no nos responde a las llamadas.

Kate – Por supuesto que iré, estaré allí en cuanto pueda, pero ahora mismo me encuentro en Nueva York y hasta California hay unas cuantas horas, me gustaría que si Aarón se despierta le dijeran que estoy de camino y que llegare en breve. – intento decir entre sollozos

Desconocido – De acuerdo.

Kate – Gracias

Desconocido – No tiene porque dárnoslas.

Un segundo después de colgar, Kate sintió como sus piernas fallaban y se dejo caer al suelo lentamente y puso sus manos tapándose la cara mientras su llanto no cesaba. Durante la conversación telefónica, la detective intento mantenerse firme y fría para intentar saber algo de su hermano que la dejara con alguna esperanza de que podría seguir vivo, pero en cuanto colgó no pudo aguantar más. Cuando Castle se dio cuenta de la situación, se agacho al lado de la detective y la abrazo como pudo, quería hacerla saber que estaba a su lado, que no estaba sola, que pasara lo que pasara el iba a estar ahí. Kate en esa situación no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder al abrazo, mientras los dos se fueron levantando poco a poco. Ryan Lanie y Esposito que estaban observando la escena, se dieron cuenta de que algo muy grave la debía de estar pasando para que Beckett se abrazara con todas sus fuerzas a Castle en la comisaría. Al escritor se le estaba partiendo el corazón al ver sufrir tanto a su musa, pero hasta que ella les contara lo que pasa no podía hacer otra cosa que abrazarse a ella y transmitirla tranquilidad.

Estuvieron abrazados varios minutos hasta que Kate se pudo tranquilizar un poco y se separó lentamente de Castle, que durante esos minutos, eternos para ella y escasos para el, cada vez se preocupaba más, hasta que Kate por fin habló

Kate – Castle por favor, dime que tienes un avión privado.


	2. Chapter 2

Otro capítulo más! Espero que os guste;)

Esto lo escribí hace ya un año, y comparado con como escribo ahora esta un poco, bastante mal. A lo largo de los meses he ido mejorando u ahora escribo mejor. Tampoco genial, porque hay gente que me da mil vueltas, pero no me disgusta tampoco ajjaja. Pues espero que os guste y, cualquier Review será agradecido.

2

…. hasta que Kate por fin habló

Kate – Castle por favor, dime que tienes un avión privado.

Rick – Pues claro, tengo una propiedad privada en la luna y no voy a tener un avión -Dijo con el fin de sacarla una sonrisa a Beckett.

Esta le dedico una simple pero triste sonrisa, mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas otra vez. Castle al verlo, se las limpio con el pulgar a lo que la detective solo pudo decirle gracias con una sonrisa.

Kate – ¿Crees que podrás tenerlo listo para despegar antes de que termine el día?

Rick – Le tendré listo para despegar en menos de una hora si es lo que necesitas.

Kate - ¡¿Enserio!? Muchas gracias Castle.

Rick – No tienes que darlas Kate. Respecto a la llamada…. – Beckett no le dejo terminar

Kate – Chicos – dijo para que todos se dieran por aludidos, tanto castle como sus amigos que seguían allí – Se que queréis saber lo que ha pasado pero ahora no estoy lista para contarlo, os prometo que en cuanto lleguemos a California y sepa como se encuentra os llamare y os lo contare todo.

Lanie – Cielo… no te preocupes por eso ahora, simplemente ve allí y estate junto a quien quiera que sea ¿vale? Seguro que al verte se alegra un montón – comento con el plan de hacerla sentir mejor.

Espo – Estamos de acuerdo con Lanie, vete y no te preocupes por nosotros.- hablo refiriéndose a él y a Ryan, su fiel compañero.

Kate – Muchas gracias chicos, de verdad.

Rick – Un momento…. ¿Has dicho "lleguemos"?

Kate – Si Castle, quiero que me acompañes, no quiero estar sola tan lejos de casa y menos aún con lo que a pasado…. Si no te importa claro.

Castle - ¿Como me iba a importar? En este momento lo último que quiero hacer es dejarte sola. – "además, pensaba ir contigo me dejaras o no" pensó pero prefirió guardárselo para si mismo. – Te paso a buscar como en ….. ¿1 hora? Para que tengas tiempo para preparar la maleta.

Kate asintió con la cabeza, se despidió de sus amigos y se fue en dirección al ascensor mientras marcaba un número de teléfono.

Lanie – Escúchame bien Castle no dejes a Kate sola ni un momento ¿me oyes? Debe de estarla pasando algo muy grave solo con ver como se abrazo a ti delante de toda la comisaría, ya sabes lo reservada que es Kate con su vida personal, y más contigo.

Castle iba a contestar pero Esposito lo interrumpió

Espo – Bro, tiene razón, no la dejes sola en ningún momento.

Rick – Estaos tranquilos chicos, os prometo que no la dejare sola, a menos que ella quiera.

Lanie - ¡Quiera ella o no ni se te ocurra dejarla sola! O si no…. Tengo una mesa llena de bisturís e instrumentos muy afilados…..

Rick – Entendido – Dijo Castle tragando saliva ruidosamente – Creo que me voy a ir chicos o si no no me dará tiempo a preparar todo para el viaje. ¡Adiós!

L&R&E - ¡Adiós! Y cuídala

Rick – Lo haré

Al mismo tiempo….

Kate – Vamos contesta….

Jim – Cielo

Kate – Hola papa

Jim – ¿Qué a pasado?

Kate – ¿Lo sabes?

Jim - ¿Saber el qué?

Kate – Como has dicho eso pensé que ya lo sabias….

Jim – Katie cariño, lo reconozcas o no, siempre me llamas o cuando necesitas o quieres algo, o cuando a pasado algo a si que…. ¿Qué es esta vez?

Kate – Papa, es Aarón, me han llamado de un hospital de Sacramento diciendo que le habían apuñalado y que estaba en el quirófano – Dijo Kate entre sollozos, al tener que decirlo, se imagino a su hermano tirado en el suelo en el mismo callejos que su madre, en la misma postura, en el mismo lugar, desangrándose sin nadie cerca, sin poder despedirse de nadie, pero esta vez no era como su madre, su hermano todavía tenia posibilidades de salvarse, sí, todavía podía salvarse.

Jim – Oh dios mio…. ¿Esta bien?

Kate - no lo se papa, me dijeron que no me podían decir nada hasta que no saliera de quirófano.

Jim – Katie cielo no llores – la dijo Jim al notar en su voz como se estaba angustiando y apenas podía hablar.

Kate - ¡Como quieres que no llore Papa! Es Aarón, es mi hermano, ya perdí a mama hace muchos años, no quiero perderle a él también.

Jim – Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, vamos a buscar el primer vuelo que haya para sacramento y allí hablaremos tranquilamente.

Kate – No hace falta papa, voy a ir con Castle en uno de sus aviones privados, salimos en 1 hora oh y… tú no vienes.

Jim - ¿Cómo que no voy?

Kate - No papa, prefiero que te quedes aquí en Nueva York y que vayas a mi apartamento y prepares en la habitación de invitados todo lo necesario para cuidar de Aarón.

Jim – Esta bien – "En estas situaciones es mejor llevar la corriente a kate" pensó – Aun así, Katie ten mucho cuidado por favor.

Kate – Lo tendré papa, lo tendré. Te quiero

Jim – Y yo a ti también cariño.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su casa. No sabia como había llegado hasta ahí ni cuanto tiempo había tardado. "Siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando hablo con papa" pensó y una pequeña sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro. Miró el reloj, faltaba más de media hora para que Castle viniera a buscarla a si que se puso a preparar todo lo necesario. Cuando tuvo todo listo, llevo la maleta y la pequeña mochila cerca de la puerta y subió a su habitación donde se dejo caer sobre la cama y se puso a pensar que sería de su vida si la persona que la había "salvado la vida" años antes iba a morir, o que haría si sobrevivía pero sobre todo, pensó en como le diría a Castle que tenia un hermano….


	3. Chapter 3

Este capitulo es bastante cortito y me gustaría cambiarlo y hacerlo más largo pero como lo escribí hace ya bastante tiempo, no quiero modificar nada por si meto la pata en algo xD

Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis de la lectura. Oh y muchas gracias por los Review:)

Una última cosa, si a alguien que esté leyendo esto, y también le gusta El Mentalista, agradecería que leyeran el Crossover: "Reencuentros Inesperados".

* * *

3

Rick - ¡Madre, ya he llegado! – dijo con una voz desanimada, triste y preocupada.

Martha – Oh, hola.

Rick – Necesito que me ayudes a preparar una maleta madre, me voy a ir unos días, a California.

Martha – ¿Una nueva firma de libros? – pregunto, aunque sabia que se tenia que tratar de Beckett ya que su voz sonaba diferente, sonaba preocupada y triste.

Castle empezó a contarle la historia con todos los detalles sin que se le escapara ninguno, desde lo bien que se lo estaban pasando en la sala de descanso hasta cuando se despidió de los chicos. Martha, que había escuchado todo el relato de su hijo, no entendió la actitud de Kate, como el resto de los presentes en aquel momento cuando sucedió todo, pero no lo dio importancia ya que antes o después si hijo se lo contaría, cuando el mismo lo supiera. Supo lo mal que debía estar la inspectora por como Castle se lo estaba relatando. Siempre solía dar énfasis a las palabras para resaltar cosas e inflar su ego, pero esta vez no, esta vez se lo contó todo con una voz triste y preocupada.

Después de contarle todo lo ocurrido a su madre, el escritor subió a su habitación y empezó a preparar una maleta con todo lo necesario para el viaje. Al mismo tiempo, se hacia preguntas a si mismo, ¿Qué la estaría pasando a Kate? ¿Por qué esta tan mal? ¿Será algo muy grave? Aunque esa última la tuvo que descartar, ya que sí era algo muy grave por como reacciono a la llamada.

Una hora mas tarde….

Kate se despertó de repente asustada por el sonido del timbre, había tenido uno de sus peores sueños, si se podía llamar así. Estaba junto a su hermano en NY dando un paseo cuando se acerco alguien y le empezó a acuchillar por el cuerpo, cuando ella intento hacer algo, no se podía mover, era como si tuviera los pies pegados al suelo. Desde luego aquello no era un sueño, era mas bien una autentica pesadilla. Después de las de su madre, tantas y tantas pesadillas que tuvo sobre eso, la de su hermano fue sin duda una de las peores…

Miro el reloj, las 15:40, estaba algo confusa, ¿que hacia ella a esas horas en casa? Debería de estar en comisaría….Bajo hasta el salón, en dirección a la puerta cuando vio la maleta y la pequeña mochila, entonces se acordó de todo, de la llamada, de su hermano, de sacramento, del hospital, de Castle, Castle, ese hombre que la transmitió un poco de calma cuando aquella misma mañana la abrazo poco después de recibir la espeluznante llamada. Estaba realmente enamorada de él y, que estuviera con ella después de lo que ocurrió en comisaría, que la acompañara en el viaje, sin saber el motivo por el que se iban…. La devolvió un poco de paz en ese día, que empezó como otro cualquiera, pero del que podía pasar a ser o el mejor de su vida o el peor.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando el timbre volvió a sonar y se acordó que había quedado con Castle para que la recogiera y se fueran al aeropuerto. Se apresuro en ir hacia la puerta pero la persona que había detrás no era quien ella se esperaba….

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Cualquier Review será agradecido:)


End file.
